User talk:Lancer1289
Welcome to My Talk Page. If you don't find an issue that you have brought up with me in the past, then please check my archives because I have moved a lot of it to there. However I ask you to NOT edit there, just drop me a new message to bring up the discussion again. To leave me a message, please click on the "Leave message" button above, rather than just editing the whole page. That way I know what to look for. Thanks. Please do leave me a new message unless there is a conversation that is already in progress that you wish to comment on. If you have a question that has no bearing on a conversation that is under a heading, then please don't edit there. Just leave me a new message. For example, if you see a section called Help, but your question doesn't relate to what the conversation was about, then PLEASE don't edit in that section, just leave me a new message. The comments will be moved to the end and I'll create a new section for it. Possible Mission Summaries for ME3? Just wanted your opinion on this. I noticed that on an other language's ME wiki (Russian, I think), they set up a section that listed all items/credits that were found in the mission, similar to what we have already for ME2 missions. I know that the ME2 missions were pretty much copied straight from the game, with an actual mission summary in addition to the rewards, but I still think we should list how many credits and/or items you can recover from missions in ME3. Thoughts? ShermTank7272 18:48, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :I don't like that idea. It is needlessly cumbersome and unnecessary as everything is listed in the walkthrough. Lancer1289 19:36, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Fair enough. Just wanted your thoughts on it. ShermTank7272 00:24, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Have you tried a Krogan Soldier Melee Build? Hi Lancer, just curious really about if you would think of using a pure melee build with a Krogan Soldier. I've been using him myself, as I thought of this 2 days ago. I initially couldnt even believe I could make a build of up to 350% extra damage, then I discovered a further 50% melee damage just thinking about the Bayonet and Pistol Melee Stunner, so from just that alone, thats 400% damage. Then combine that with Strength Enhancers, and you can have 425-500% more melee damage done correctly. I discovered that by using that, you can take out all Cerberus troops except Phantoms on Gold difficulty, in just one heavy melee, and you can kill Assault Troopers in one LIGHT melee when you have all the boosts to melee damage. On Silver and Bronze, I'm almost certain it kills all in one heavy melee, or some enemies in one light melee when all melee damage is maxed out, and its soooooo much fun! I really recommend trying it out if you havent done already. JouninOfDespair 12:27, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :As I have stated this to multiple people on several occasions, I do not like to discuss things like this on my talk page as they get out of hand quickly because everyone feels the need to voice their opinions. These things belong in the forums since I have had bad experiences like this in the past. The "You have new messages" popup is really annoying to say the least. Lancer1289 13:56, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok fair enough. JouninOfDespair 22:53, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Personal Images Hey Lancer. For the past 10 minutes I've been trying to word this properly so it doesn't sound like I'm being a snide jerk. So put simply, you went over your ten image limit on your personal space. In fact you've been over that limit for some time now. --BrewCrew4Life21 06:35, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Once again, you have failed to read a policy fully. If you had read the policy more carefully you would have come across this line, "if an image that is related to Mass Effect is used on a user page, but will not meet the guidelines for it being placed into an article, examples of this include personal Shepards, then it counts against that user's limit. If the image would be permitted in an article, then it does not count against that limit." :To that end, of the images on my page, from the top down: :*Citadel image: Personally uploaded for the Citadel article. Used in article. Doesn't count :*Ascension fighting: Used in two other articles. Not counted. :*Alliance Fleet with Relay: Used in 9 articles. Not Counted.' :*Council Shot: While it is not used in an article, because it could be, it does not count against the limit. :*SSV Normandy CIC Shot: Would not be permitted because of the watermarks. (1) :*SSV Normandy Captain's Quarters: Would not be permitted because of HUD elements. (2) :*Normandy SR-2 Captain's Cabin: Would not be permitted because of HUD Elements. (3) :*Port Observation Shot: Would be permitted in an article. Does not count. :*SSV Normandy in dock: Would be permitted in an article. Does not count. :*Sovereign shot: Questionable, but probably wouldn't be opposed if put into an article. :*Thannix Cannot Shot: Would be permitted. Currently used on talk page. Not counted. :*Apartment shot: Used in article. Not counted. :*Geth Ships. Questionable, but probably would be permitted. Currently used in talk page. Not counted. :*Mass Relay shot: Would not be permitted due to low resolution. (4) :*Pinnacle Station CIC: Used in article. Not counted. :*Normandy docking shot: Could be used in article. Not counted. :*Normandy SR-2 Cockpit: Would not be permitted due to cropping issues. (5) :*Ascension flyby shot: Used in two separate articles. Not counted. :So as you can see, I have no violated any policy. Even if I take the two questionable ones in, I only have seven towards the limit. :This is twice now that you have not read a policy fully, and I encourage you to do so before this happens again. Lancer1289 06:52, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Don't start insinuating that I haven't read the policy. I read it fully on two occasions. And where do you get off keeping tabs on how many times somebody made a mistake. It is downright rude that you say that to someone and rather creepy. My sincerest apologies for making a mistake. From now on I'll keep a tab on how many times you screw up and bring it up every time you make a mistake. Maybe then you'll understand how disrespectful it feels to have someone do that to you. --BrewCrew4Life21 07:00, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Except that if you had read the policy, then you would have found that line. So you either glossed over it, or overlooked it. You have twice not read policies, or not read them clearly enough. The first one was even more pronounced by the fact it was after a note tag. If you think keeping track of mistakes is disrespectful, I have more often than not found it a telling sign. To that end, I find it extremely disrespectful that you call me out on two separate policies, when you had no right to do so because you did not read them carefully enough, and I was fully in compliance with both policies as they are written, interpreted, practiced, and enforced. Lancer1289 07:06, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Spotted This is ridiculous. Kunimitz, a new user here, has created 4 pages already, all of which should be considered vandalism. *http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Indoctrination_theory *http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Casey_Hudson *http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Starbrat *http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Justin_Bieber --The Milkman | I always . 07:41, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :I believe he's added a few more since then, as well as a number of images that definitely need deletion. He also seems to be reverting attempts to flag them.--Zxjkl 07:57, June 18, 2012 (UTC) He also keeps reverting the talk pages Alertfiend 08:00, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, he is trying to delete the messages on your page, as well as SpartHawg's. --The Milkman | I always . 08:02, June 18, 2012 (UTC) It, uh, seems to have stopped for the moment. Kudos to everyone involved in cleaning house. Mr. Mittens 08:56, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :He caused my Internet to crash... Bluegear93 08:57, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :: Alas, I spoke to soon. Mr. Mittens 09:00, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I don’t know if this will appear in your emails, but if it does WE NEED YOU AT THE MASSS EFFECT WIKIA NOW!!!!!!!!!! Vandals are running amok and posting… well let me put this delicately, rude images and pages. Delete this message if you want to. EDIT 9:56 : JakePT has dealt with the problem now. JediSpectre117 09:08, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :Too right Bluegear93 09:09, June 18, 2012 (UTC) First, I would like to thank everyone for dealing with the issue and stopping it, but in the future, don't goad them. Just revert, ignore, and report. However, you all have to realize something for the future. While I see the issue has been dealt with, you all have to realize that while it may have been 10:00ish in the morning for some of you, it was 4:00 in the morning for me, and I was fast asleep. Don't forget, I live outside of Chicago, so that means I'm in US Central Time, and I am about 6 odd hours behind our British editors. I can't be on if I am asleep. I do have summer classes, which I'm in right now but taking notes is easy when your professor gives you an outline, so I do need to get some sleep. If this happens in the future, contact the VSTF and the staff. Leave a message with all admins, Teugene, who lives in Malaysia, and Jake, who lives in Australia, are the best until Commdor or myself get on. Spart may sometimes be on as he lives on the US Pacific coast, but that is not always a guarantee. Just don't keep leaving messages saying what was said above. If you don't get a response in 30 minutes, then leave another, but keep your cool and keep a level head. Things like the message above is what vandals get off on. They think things are desperate, don't give them that message. Just revert, ignore, and report. If anyone has further questions, then please ask and I will do my best to answer. Lancer1289 13:47, June 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: email de-authentication issue Hi. I am a member of Wikia's technical team working on the email de-authentications issue, you have reported. Regarding the problem: can you tell whether the de-authentications have been preceded by some non-typical actions of yours, such as changing preferences, changing user rights (any actions than editing content- and talk- pages)? Thank you for reporting the problem and your patience. I hope we'll figure it out soon. Michał Roszka 11:14, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :I sent a response to Trella but if that did not arrive, I am more than willing to post them here. Lancer1289 13:47, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you! I will catch Trella and see what I can do. Cheers! Michał Roszka (Mix) 17:06, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :: Hello again! Since nothing extraordinary happened before you lost email authentication, I am unable to diagnose and fix the issue for good. Just to give you heads-up - I am going to monitor your email authentication status so I know of any de-authentication. I will then collect some data and immediately re-authenticate your email to keep you receiving emails. Eventually we'll fix it for good :-) Cheers! Michał Roszka (Mix) 14:57, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks. Hopefully it will just say like that. If you find something please forward it to me. In the mean time, thanks again, and I'm knocking on wood. Lancer1289 15:13, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Status A heads-up: the vandal who came by yesterday morning returned about three hours ago (vandalized some pages a little before 5am UTC, and created eight or so spam articles around 6am UTC). Luckily I was still online at the time and cut him off before he got too busy. Things are quiet as of this posting, but even if he doesn't visit again in the next few hours, it looks like we'll have to be extra vigilant for a while. -- Commdor (Talk) 08:25, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :It would appear so. Lancer1289 13:58, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Undo undo undo undo... What's with you and undoing data?! What I found about the M-11 Wraith is true. Where am I supposed to place it then? Multiplayer Player Notes section?! That would look dumb, since the information written there is all about how it works. That's why I made Trivia and placed it there; most articles concerning weapons also contain this section. Shall I place it on the Gallery then, or the Acquisition part?! Are you even playing the game? Furiously, NicKeL BreaD Talk 01:55, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :The information you added is already under Weapon Mods, specifically the section for shotguns. It's not trivia, because it is a pertinent game fact, but it is irrelevant to the performance of the shotgun itself unless it is noted as a mod, which it is on the page for Weapon Mods. Whilst I've taken issue with Lancer in the past (which I hope he considers "water under the bridge"), I don't believe you have any case here. Jumping down Lancer's throat is, in my experience, not going to accomplish your goals. I have learned my lesson, now you go learn yours. Regards, Martolives 02:08, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Except that isn't trivia, that is trivial information, and is therefore not trivia. There is a reason you won't find information like that in articles is because it is not relevant to the article itself. Trivial information isn't mentioned because it is just that, trivial. And in the future, I would highly suggest taking the advice of Martolives and don't jump down someone's throat or insult them as that will probably not end up getting you anywhere. Nor will it make you any friends. ::As for the argument, I consider it what you already stated. Lancer1289 03:50, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I am still not convinced by your reason. Let's compare pages. Check the M-23 Katana article and look for its Trivia. Isn't the information written there minor, irrelevant? I think that's why it's placed on the Trivia section. As you said, it is trivial; it is there for its own sake. What's written there is true, but yes, nothing important. What bothers me is if mine was removed, how come this was not? NicKeL BreaD Talk 04:42, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :And it is obvious that you do not know that is acceptable trivia and what isn't. None of that trivia is anything that you say and is perfectly acceptable under the guidelines established. Your trivia was not acceptable and there is nothing more to say about that. Lancer1289 16:08, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I am powerless to resist. :: NicKeL BreaD Talk 13:53, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Confirmation? I've left the results of testing the romance bug on the Romance article's talk page. What else do you need? Another person to play and see it for themselves? Will-O-Wisp :Except you added it to the article, and that is not permitted. You cannot add a bug without it being confirmed, and it wasn't. Therefore, it had no place in the article. Lancer1289 17:56, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::The bug or whatever it is is already there, described in that paragraph. I only added its impact on ME3. Will-O-Wisp :::No. What you added was the entire thing based on an unconfirmed bug. Confirmation is needed in order to add anything more. Lancer1289 18:07, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Missing Title #1 Lancer would it be alright with you if I change some pictures representing the aliens on the races page? i mean some of the pics look really nice and hi def but other look just terrible, would it be fine if I show you some pics i have saved up for this page? they're all 150X btw :No. First because it wasn't discussed. Second, we only use Codex images on that page, unless there is a good reason not to. Third, what you call good, someone else calls bad. I see no valid reason at this time to change them. Lancer1289 07:10, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh alright sorry for that then, I felt like it would be a supported idea but iam not the boss :p anyways thanks for letting me know--TorpedoHead 07:13, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Contributions I used to be an editor at Wikipedia for years, eventually acquiring moderation duties to remove copyright infringement images and so forth — long story. The problem there was that so many people had issues with each other, it is truly a huge mess so I left. This ME Wiki is quite calm, not in terms of the difference in traffic, but rather how everything is handled. I've only been here for a short time, but I'd like to thank you for your contributions. I know how difficult it can be handling some individuals that simply cannot understand that you're just doing the right thing. Not to get too personal here, but I'm from the Chicago suburbs as well. How is DuPage? I'll be transferring to UIC next year. • Ҝ∂║эησעşќў 16:51, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :First welcome. I really don't have any experience with Wikipedia, since I've made only 5 edits there, but from the stories that I keep hearing, yours isn't unique. It is quite often the same tale over and over again. We try to keep things quiet here, but often there's always one person who makes an issue, and it blows up. For the most part, it's pretty quiet, but then there are no guarantees on that point. We tend to get people from time to time who just take offense to everything, but those tend to be about once a month, and we've already had it so I'm hoping there isn't a second. We try and to well, but some people just don't get it sometimes. Often, they are just mad that their edits get undone because they do not understand site policies and standards, and then proceed to take it out on someone. Often me. :As to CoD, it is ok, just a lot of drama with the Administration right now. And the construction all over campus doesn't help with the already not enough parking situation. The campus is larger than some 4 year schools and they are pretty welcoming. But again it is a Community College, so people don't stick around unless they have to. I will more than likely be transferring at the end of the Calender year. As to where, I have no idea. Lancer1289 17:45, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for the welcome. I actually figured this Wiki would get more of those individuals that blow everything out of proportion what with the ME3 ending craze. Not to complain anyway. As for DuPage, it sounds a lot like Moraine Valley CC, which is where I'm at. All the construction was a pain, but it looks good now. I just can't imagine staying for four years though. UIC is fairly cheap, but I'm going for teaching and I'm not sure if they have anything on what you're shooting for. • Ҝ∂║эησעşќў 18:12, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Allow me to set something straight with you both. I didn't edit this wiki to cause an issue. I don't know either of you, and I'm not a raging fanboy with anger problems over ME3's ending. I don't have an issue here, I just wanted to help out. :::Before I edited the article(s), the info provided there didn't account for any European Xbox 360/PC owners of ME3, looking for Extended Cut release info. I thought I'd correct that oversight, and I couldn't understand why anyone would seek to undo that when the correct info was clear to see - why withold information? (By the way, the front page news headline about this could use looking at for the same reason). :::Obviously, you have rules and policies, but all that was needed here was assistance, like what Lancer did here. He added a link that I couldn't remember how to format properly. Thanks for the help. :::You can bash Wikipedia all you wish, but they do have a policy which you should use here if you don't already - Assume Good Faith. Peace. 22:08, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Personal Image Policy Hey Lancer, I believe I am at the limit for the image policy. That said, I will soon be uploading an image, to be used in a blog. Could you delete this image to make way for the new one? http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/File:Harbinger_Deserves_More.png --The Milkman | I always . 22:22, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :You are at the limit, and I have deleted the image per your request. Lancer1289 22:24, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Spoiler tag running into pictures Hello, Lancer. On some pages, where the intro text isn't long enough to clear the picture, the spoiler tag runs into it (and goes behind). E.g. Kenneth Donnelly, Wilson, Khalisah al-Jilani. Can we do anything besides just putting and leaving a lot of white space? (I'm bugging multiple admins to see if it might turn out to have something to do with Wikia itself.) Trandra 10:43, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Extended Cut Image Hey Lancer, I've already brought this up on a talk page, but in the absence of an answer, I'd hope you had an opinion on it, if you don't mind. In on the slideshow stills, a quarian's face is shown. Should an image of this have a place in the Quarians page somewhere? --The Milkman | I always . 17:27, June 27, 2012 (UTC) UPDATE: Somebody uploaded the image. Since this is the best reveal we have thus far of what the quarian people look like, should this be used? --The Milkman | I always . 19:43, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :I've uploaded a cropped version that includes only the quarian and swapped it into the Biology section of the article. Lancer, since the previous image was surprisingly low-quality (did not realize how grainy it was), I'm treating this as a case of an image being superseded by a superior one, rather than a normal replacement. If you disagree, we'll simply carry out a standard image replacement discussion on the article's talk page. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:16, June 27, 2012 (UTC) That's what I was thinking. Thanks. --The Milkman | I always . 20:22, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :This matter appears resolved and I have to admit, it was an interesting feature of that ending. Lancer1289 23:48, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Laptop Fixed? Did you get your laptop fixed, I know this is kind of a stupid question, as you stated you don't have a job, it's just that you seem to be operating at your regular capacity, rather than reduced as you have stated, best regards,--Legionwrex 23:21, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :No it's dead. Either the motherboard or the graphics card is gone. Either way, the repair is more than the laptop was worth new. I'm doing research for a new laptop, at the request of my parents, why I don't know, and since I have two screens for my desktop, research on one, and have the wiki open. Will this happen everyday? No. Lancer1289 23:25, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Priority: Palaven On the 360 there is no such mod at the designated location, it may be a bug but I am looking around the spot right now and there is nothing but thermal clips and 2500 credits. The equipment page said in the middle of the area, the mission page says to the right with the credits but I see aboslutely nothing in either location or the crates to the left near the other fighters. Mictlantecuhtli 00:35, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure that it is there--in the area when you first encounter Marauders, near the waist-high barricades. I've started a new character, so I should be able to look for it in the next day or so. Trandra 01:46, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ::The area isn't that big, I would've seen it. It's simply not there in this save, I haven't tried a new game and a rush to the spot but I may try it tomorrow. Mictlantecuhtli 05:53, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Quick question. If I see the "word" squadmate in a walkthrough article, is it okay to delete it a replace it with "squad member"? I ask this because although "squadmate" is a popular term, it is not actually a word. I await your response.--Legionwrex 19:40, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :No. It is a valid word. Replacing it is not permitted. Lancer1289 20:26, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ::If you are saying it is a valid word in the Mass Effect community, I agree, if you are saying it is a valid word in the english language, I beg to differ. My spell Check lists it as wrong.--Legionwrex 20:33, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Spell check also says "cutscene" (which has a Wikipedia article) isn't a word, or "millennia" or a few others. Browser spell check programs are usually reliable, but every once in a while they fail to acknowledge some accepted words or spellings. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:37, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Update? I miss anything? There was a pretty big storm yesterday that wiped out power where I was almost the second after I had arrived in Columbus. Now I'm back home (couldn't stat at my apartment. No hot water, temps were in the high 80's, and all the food I had required appliances) until things are fixed up north. Scary stuff too, I saw a transformer get struck by lightning and explode, big rigs were blown over on their sides, and a building up the street burned down. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:37, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :Forgot about your computer troubles, so just ignore this. -- Commdor (Talk) 05:25, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Personal Image Deletion Don't want to be a bother, but I intend on uploading an image or two soon. Would you delete these images for me? *http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mass_Mashup.jpg *http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mass-effect-joke.jpg --The Milkman | I always . 01:15, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :Done. -- Commdor (Talk) 05:26, July 2, 2012 (UTC)